Always Is A Long Time
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: 15 Years has passed since Lily's demise. Severus is mourning the anniversary of her death. Then, during the night at the witching hour, he receives an unexpected visitor from beyond the veil. A visitor that tells him that: "Always is a long time, Sev." A visitor that informs him that Hermione needs help otherwise she could severely hurt herself - Cover by: Gryff inthegame
1. Un Veiled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the rights to the song either. Both belong to far more talented people than I!

* * *

Thank you **Geekmom13** for beta-ing this for me, you're a doll.

* * *

 **Triggers:** May/December, Student/Teacher, Forbidden Love, Unrequited Love.

* * *

 **I am hoping to keep this strictly SNAMIONE - Their relationship will develop pretty quickly in this story. It will need too. Other pairings are my Four OTPS: Molly/Arthur, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom/Daphne Greengrass**

* * *

 **Always Is A Long Time**

 **Un Veiled**

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

 **Simon and Garfunkel**

 **HOGWARTS** : Thursday 31st October 1996

Have twenty years really passed since he uttered that one word that torn her away from him forever? Have 15 years truly passed since _her_ death, brought on by his hands. Or, more precisely, his mouth? It must have been. He swirled his 36-year-old Fire-whiskey. Sent as a gift from Lucius on his last birthday. Of course, it was more of a bribe than a gift – to keep his sight blind as far as Draco was concerned. However, who was _he_ to turn down a good four hundred galleons worth of alcohol?

"Well," he tipped the glass to something unseen. "Twenty years, Lily," he sighed as he savoured another oaky sip. "Twenty _bloody_ years since I lost you forever."

"Severus!" A cheery voice emerged from his fireplace.

Great, that is all he needs! A heart-to-heart with Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, a gift from your friend?"

Trust Dumbledore to sniff out the booze: "Birthday gift," Severus sighed. "You are welcome to join in if you so wish."

"Ah, I won't," Albus said. "Just a quick fire call to you – wondering if..."

"No, Albus," Severus sighed rubbing the side of his head. "Draco has not yet revealed his plans to me. Clearly, he does not trust me as much as I once thought, your ploy of favouring my Snakes has not worked. I cannot inspire them into showing confidence in me any more than a third year Hufflepuff."

"I had thought your position as a godfather would have cemented that faith in you more so than others."

"Sorry to disappoint but Slytherins do not offer and accept prominent places of familial connections for reasons of sentimentality the way Gryffindors do."

"The constant struggle of power is unhealthy, Severus," Albus sighed.

He snorted, if _that_ was not a hypocritical statement Severus did not know what was. Albus was in the predicament he was in because of a power struggle, mistrusted _all_ Slytherins due to the folly of youth. Severus knew by now that it was easier if he kept his own council on this matter. Albus eyes lost their twinkle and he became melancholy in countenance.

"A fine witch," he sighed.

"I _did_ know that, it was _I_ who made her aware of the fact, it was _I_ who lied to her."

"No, Severus, you..."

"She asked me if there was anything wrong in her not having magical parents and I said no – only for six years later to call her that most unforgivable of appellations."

"Under..."

"Don't you _dare_ try to comfort me now when none was offered me then!"

Albus sighed: "How I treated you..."

"No Albus, I fight for you, I admire your brilliance. I cannot _ever_ forgive you for telling me, as a frightened fifteen-year-old, that I would get expelled if I told people of Black's intent to murder me or turn me into a monster. Do _not_ try to gloss over it now with platitudes of regret."

Albus sighed and looked up at the young man, already weighed down with the responsibilities of someone twice his age. His hair hung down in hanks of grease and sadness. He felt even worse that it was partially him that had given the wizard whom he now looked upon as a son this unkind burden to bear. That he had always offered forgiveness in one hand and torment with the other.

"Yes, Severus, you are right. It is a platitude – genuine – but a platitude nonetheless."

With that, Albus left his fireplace, allowing him to wallow in misery and whiskey. The clock on the mantel chimed half eleven and decided to haul his sorry carcass off his tattered seat and get to bed so he can be fresh and grumpy the next day. He had dis-robed in his bedchambers and showered what dirt he could out of his body and hair. He hated his body. Awkward, gangly and thin as a youth. Wiry, lanky, and skeletal as a man. Nose too large. Fingers too spindly. Legs too long.

Not to mention the criss-cross of scars littering his back, arms and torso. Even his tadger appeared as if it, along with his nose and fingers, had come from a box labelled spare parts. Hung like it was between his legs like an unwelcome piece of rope attached to his body. He trailed his fingers along his bruised and deformed chest and sighed as he met his reflection in the cracked mirror in his bathroom.

"Who are we kidding Severus Snape," he mumbled. "Why would a Lothlorien Elfling like Lily want to touch an Ork like you? I am as the Hunchback desiring Esmeralda from afar."

With a harshly whispered Nox he crawled into bed; naked, lonely and silently crying. He hummed a song that seemed to fit the situation of his state of mind. A song he and Lily used to sing on a spot underneath a tree. Her head resting on his shoulder. Their hands entwined. Fingers laced tightly together as they watched the odd canal barge chug by slowly. How they managed to in the murk of the water was beyond either of the children's comprehension.

"Hello darkness my old friend..."

He did not feel himself drifting off to sleep but he did. As was evident by the shock of waking up at the darkest part of the night, the odd time where dawn is battling her way through the velvet purple. Hogwarts seemed to be in thrall of an eerie argent glow blinding his sleep-addled brain.

He looked at his watch, the only item he wore to bed and noticed the time to be 3am.

His room was bathed in pure silver as an intense white light drowned the gloom, surrounding him in its glow. Tendrils of smoke wrapped around the posts of his bed. This was either a bloody powerful Patronus or he was dying. Neither seemed viable options, the whiskey was pure unadulterated. A Patronus could _sometimes_ bathe you in its glory, envelop you in the happiness that created it, makes one feel special. This was why Death Eaters and those who were regular practitioners of Dark Arts found it hard to produce corporeal ones. Besides it was a charm not exactly practised amongst Death Eaters, it was considered one of those Light Magic spells. Even the Dark Lord, who despises the distinction between Light and Dark, afforded this spell the right to be known as Light magic, therefore not one of his 'comrades' boasted of being able to perform it. He was the only one that could because the Dark Lord understood that he needed to for Severus to be able to keep the Orders trust. Though even he did not know what form it took and the most precious, guarded memories that were used to conjure it.

No, he surmised, this definitely did _not_ have the feeling of a Patronus. He watched as the light took form.

"No!" he gasped. "NO! IS THIS A NEW TORTURE!"

The silvery glow became distinct by shimmering hues of colour. Green orbs glowed from wide, beautiful eyes. An equally generous mouth wearing plum coloured lipstick, curved in a kind smile. Wavy red tresses ebbed and flowed behind her as she descended upon him like some sort of a vision of seraph used to imbue a sense of guilt.

"What the...?" he gasped.

The woman sighed: "Hello Severus," she greeted. "My old friend."

Severus gulped. The woman before him. No. It cannot be, the one he had been mourning.

"Lily?" he questioned.

"Hello Sev," she smiled again and this time made sure he knew she was there by sitting beside him on the bed. "This _may_ take some time to explain."

"May?"

She laughed. How his heart ached. He had not heard that laugh since he was sixteen.

"Fine, this _does_ , happy now you pedantic grump!"

"That is rather a contradiction is it not, Lily? One cannot be happy _and_ a grump at the same time."

"Did not contest the ' _pedantic_ ' though!"

Severus grimaced: "Snarky, grease-ball, bat. Those are the terms that are polite for your ears."

Lily rolled her eyes: "You did not used to be this sensitive to what I might hear."

"I said sorry!" he said crossing his arms petulantly.

"I did not mean that..." Lily sighed. "Goddess knows you have suffered enough without me bringing up such a petty..."

"I behaved abominably to you that day and for many days after."

The vision leaned over and swiped a hand across his brow. A whisper of a move that meant the world to him. He turned chary eyes at her and still could not believe she was there smiling and offering him comfort.

"You have _more_ than made up for it Severus. Many times more," she said. "I am aware it was you that passed the information of the prophecy but the ultimate betrayal should be lain squarely at Pettigrew's door, not yours. You have saved my son time and again. You have looked out for him in little ways as well as big. Why you persist in only allowing him to see the worst of you, I do not know. Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory. A nice young man, he and I get on really well. James hates it when Ced and I talk. No marriage in the afterlife, Sev. We can have all sorts of fun on Olympus."

"You're drifting from the point, dearest."

"Oh right, sorry." Then she giggled: "No need to be jealous dear. Your chance will be revealed. You can have fun _now_. Why don't you?"

"Don't I, what?"

"Have fun?"

"Oh yes, I will clear up some time in my busy schedule of _not dying_ to accomplish – _fun_!" he shuddered at the last word.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat back further on his bed: "All right," she sighed. "So, why do you persist?"

"Why do I persist in what, Lily?" he forgot conversations with Lily could induce a headache. He enjoyed them but not at the witching hour after a hard day's teaching. "Be concise, please?"

"Sorry, why do you not want to show Harry how good, kind and sweet you are?"

Severus felt himself blush and look down on the bedsheets. Lily thought he was sweet and good? Blessed fates, he sighed. Why this exquisite torture? Lily was waiting beside him for an answer.

"Because I will die – he will have one less person to mourn."

Lily shook her head and entwined her fingers in his hands as her head rested on his shoulder, not able to keep the spite out of her tone when she spoke next.

"I hate what _they_ make you do, you know. Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore!"

"I do so due to my own choices."

"No, you do so because you have done _nothing_ but loathe yourself for youthful errors. Not looking forward and seeing benefits to a future."

He held up his forearm: "I am marked for Death, Lily. I have no future. Not one I desire."

"You could do so. That is what I am here for."

"Only you can come from beyond and order me into a quest of fun-filled frolics in meadows, Lily Evans!"

"Oh, Sev, I miss you so much," she smirked. "Back to the point of my reason I am here, you could have a future if you were not so stubbornly blinded by your own guilt."

"Lily – I will _die_ I was marked by the Dark Lord of my own volition. Therefore I am a dark, horrible, evil and ugly."

Lily burst into tears and shook her head vehemently at his statements of low self-worth. "No, Sev, you are not any of things. You are honourable, loyal, handsome, kind and compassionate. You need to use these qualities to the full. Remember Regulus also bowed before Voldemort, but he changed his mind, he did something courageously strong and of good character before he died. He and I sort of... ahem, anyway, I pass his message on to you of thanks and joy – he had no one he desired to see."

"Now you're assuredly not making sense."

"The veil disappeared," Lily smiled. "Only for a time. Myrddin himself stood and asked if there was purpose," she sighed. "I did not know he was a Slytherin."

"I _did_ tell you but you _refused_ to believe me."

"Ah yes," she giggled. "Along with other things. Like your... So sorry I did not believe that either. I have suitably chastised Sirius for it by the way."

"The purpose..."

"Sorry," she blushed well for a dead woman. "The fates themselves formed and stepped forward. They mentioned that they have allowed the portal open for those of us who wish to guide and advise the living. Any of us with regrets to step forward. To see loved ones."

"Why are you not with Harry?"

"He does not need me as much as you," Lily said. "I provided all I can for him. He only has one more year before he reaches the age of maturity."

"Is... Is..."

"They really did a number on you, didn't they?" Lily tilted her head. "The Marauders, you are still frightened of them."

"I had your murderer in my house, how do you think that made me feel?"

Lily grimaced. "I can imagine. It is sickening to know what is going through his black heart."

"What?"

"This is the problem of being beyond you have much more clarity of vision, everyone can become a seer or a Legilimens. I _know_ what he is planning."

Severus sat up and turned to meet his friends gaze. Lily's eyes blazed hatefully ahead as her lips thinned and pursed in a rather disturbingly Petunia-esque manner.

"He desires her," Lily growled. "A young woman who... he is marking her for... it would make me vomit if I could."

"Desires who?"

"Hermione Granger of course," Lily snapped. "Only because her familiar almost murdered him in his rat form!"

He smirked a little at that and the thought warmed Severus for some few moments. Even her pet was an over achiever. He looked at Lily's profile.

"Do you have to be back any time soon?" he asked.

"I will be gone by the moment day begins," she sighed. "It is nowhere near long enough for us to talk."

Severus rested his cheek on the top of Lily's head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She settled in his embrace even if she could not feel it properly, she had the same amount of grip as a slippery toad. He would take what he could get though.

"Long enough, Lily," he said.

"Oh, Sev, I have so many regrets. Do you wish to know them?"

"One," he said. "We only have two hours!"

She thwacked him, though it did not hurt: "You!" she playfully snarled.

"Me!" he agreed.

"The thing I regret the most is not forgiving you that day. You were genuine and I was … was … _Petunia_!"

They both laughed, he from the depths from his belly, tears fell from the corner of his eyes. She chortled silently.

"Nay, lass, you were not Petunia," Severus sighed out the dregs of his mirth.

"I was, I would not consider your side of the story. I kept forgetting you had to sleep in the same room as those upper class prats, you had to converse with them over meals. I had girls to share a dorm with. Happy, warm, affectionate girls. You had anaconda's and vipers."

"I still should not have made allow..."

"No, Sev, you've made excuses for me long enough. I cannot let you do so again," she shuffled closer to him and kissed his lips, tenderly – it felt like kissing malleable ice. He did not care though, Lily Evans was kissing him and he did not mind one bit! "Now, to come to the crux of the matter. The reason I decided to talk to you."

"Can we not just kiss?"

Her tinker bell laugh was a balm to his sore heart. Her delicate hand rested on his chest. Severus was thankful that she had not immediately shuddered away from his naked body.

"Stop that!" she chided.

"What?"

"Self-loathing, your body has always been beautiful to me. Your eyes and voice have always intrigued me. Why do you think I came back to you that day when you told me I was a witch? I wanted to look into those eyes again. I have always loved you."

"I love you!"

"However," Severus did not like the tone of that 'however' – it suggested something off. Something that seemed to be taking him away from the delight of hearing Lily Evans tell him that she loved him. "Always is a long time, Sev, not to think of others besides me."

"Do..."

"Don't interrupt," she said as she shifted position in his arms. "I am here to ask you to be kind to someone, to stop hurting them. I am here to make you see you could have someone to live for _now._ "

"You are making me want to be with your son?" he gasped in horror.

"UGH, NO!" Lily yelled. "Not Harry, he has his special someone lined up already in any case."

"One does not have to be a seer to know whom he will end up with, like his father in that respect too!"

"He is not James, Sev."

"No, he has your eyes."

"He has my heart too if you let yourself see it."

"So if it is not your son then..."

Lily sighed: "His friend, Hermione."

"Miss Granger is the bossiest, most infuriating, insufferable know-it-all that is my misfortune to teach."

"You know Sev, she is _dying_ for a kind word from you. If I ever and I mean, _ever_ \- meant anything to you, please seek her out. She will need you as there is something she is planning, with your help she does not have to make the sacrifice that will ultimately destroy her..."

"Sacrifice?" he sat up then. All business. The teacher came to the fore. "What do you mean she will destroy herself? She's not suicidal is she? She is not cutting her arms? Because of me?"

"No, will you just listen for heavens sake, Sev, or so help me I will pull a three ghosts thing on you at Christmas!" Lily snapped. With a heavy sigh, she continued. "Hermione is a muggleborn. Her parents are muggles. She is the best friend of Lord Voldemort's foe. Her grandmother could not come through, only the magical folk were allowed, muggles had to stay behind. She knows what her granddaughter is planning. You have to stop her – or find an alternative. You have to work with Remus on this."

"Why Remus?"

"Because he secretly liked you – as a friend before you gasp again – and he cares for Hermione."

"What is she planning that has her grandparents worried from beyond?"

Lily sighed and she looked up into Severus' concerned eyes: "There he is," she smiled warmly. "There is my Severus. Now, show her that."

"What is she planning, Lily?"

The witch sighed as she lowered her lashes: "She is in the process of setting her parents false identities so she can wipe her existence from their minds so..."

"But does she not know that it would be impossible to restore..."

"Precisely, which is why I have come up with a plan," Lily sat up. "If anyone can brew a Forgetfulness Potion that can last for up to a year _and_ it's antidote, it is you."

"But..."

"No more orphan's Sev. Not her, she does so much for my son, it is the least I can do for her. I like her and, judging by your reaction to the thought of her being permanently harmed, so do you."

"I'm not a pervert, Lily."

"I did not say you were," Lily said. "She is 17-years-old, well 18 if you count her time-turner use. Perhaps 18-and-a-half. She is a young adult now, but she is frightened and lonely."

"She has plenty of friends."

"No, she has plenty of people who _talk_ to her when they want their homework to look perfect – she has perhaps a dozen friends – six close ones. Yet none of them understand her, truly. Pandora wishes she had tutored Luna with more fact than theory. Fabian has asked me to tell you to thwack Ronald over the head again because he is being such an ass to Hermione (he assures me, were he lucky enough to be her friend he'd have made his move in third year!)" Severus snorted good-naturedly. Fabian Prewitt was another Gryffindor he liked. "Gideon wishes Ginny would ask after Hermione's feelings more. See how she is cared about? Her kindness extends far and wide Severus. It has extended to you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"She is not one of those who makes fun of you. She respects you. She admires you. If you touched her heart the way you did mine you would have the love of a good witch right there."

"She is in love with a Weasley!"

"She _thinks_ she is in love with Ronald."

"I cannot believe you are setting up someone who is, not only my pupil, but a girl who could have been our daughter and..."

Lily laughed again: "It is either you or Pettigrew or Dolohov or," she shuddered. "Macnair!"

Hermione Granger's admiration was genuine? "Still, even if I was kind to her, offered her an alternative to her plans, saw them through – what is the guarantee she will look at me once I have to k..."

"KILL Dumbledore," Lily snarled. "That meddling, conniving, hateful bastard!" Counting to twenty to calm herself, Lily eventually smiled again: "That is also where Remus comes in. He is being told of the plan by James."

"Firstly: Where did that come from? Secondly: Potter is not with his son?"

"Firstly: I met Ariana, Dumbledore's sister, such a lovely girl. His mother is a Blood Purist. Did you know that? Dumbledore is so much like his mother," she plucked at a a smattering of black curly hair on his chest. "I am also sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most. Eileen bit my ears off – apparently you let your father beat you over that summer – felt you deserved it. You did not by the way. Remus will work with you."

"You truly absolve me?"

"I was not blameless, Severus. The pedestal you have me on, I don't deserve to be there. Hermione does, she is a special witch."

"I suppose I can sneak in the odd few points here and there."

"No, neither you nor she, has time for the slow build. You have to be kind – use any excuse you like – but you have to get her on side straight away as you also have to gain the trust of Remus. I am _not_ allowing you to go through this alone. Remus has no one left now except for Tonks. You two _have to_ work together, if you do not, you _both_ will die!"

"Can you not stay and guide me through this, you know how I am likely to balls it up without your help," he said stroking her hair.

"Let her guide you – but remember there is no time for baby steps – you must start immediately. You only have about six months left. Please, you _must_ do this."

"I will try..."

"There is no try!"

"Fine – I will do!"

"Use all your ingenuity and charm. Things of which you do possess, you charm well enough and you must make sure no one sees her beauty except you."

"I am not even sure I can see her..."

"You have to, Severus, she is a beautiful girl. No more thinking of me. I have absolved you of all the guilt," Lily sighed stroking his hair. "I loved you – we both suffered due to foolish youthful arrogance – you have to decide whether you wish for death or to love and _be_ loved now."

"Yes but surely there are others in the Order that would hel..."

"Not really, Dumbledore's focus is all on my son, he's not thinking about Hermione – he only views her as Potter's best friend, the one who can get him out of scrapes. He does not see her heart shattering every time she receives a letter from her parents."

"I am still not sure," he sighed. "I have been nothing but a cantankerous beast to her – why would she listen to me?"

"I will give you three tips – they are," Lily sighed. " _Request_ do not demand. _Thank yous_ would not go amiss either. Perhaps one or two _public compliments_. Nothing drastic but you have her in lessons, utilise her need to be praised."

Severus felt Lily's presence fade from his arms. "Don't go, Lily! I'll cock it up – I know I will!"

"Be kind, be clever, be with her how you were with me. Mess up? Apologise! she's a lot more forgiving than I am. Smile at her occasionally and encourage her. Remember – you have six months to make her trust you, fall in love with you, confide in you and help you."

Severus sighed: "Anything else my dear Jedi?"

"Let her in your personal space," Lily said.

"What about your son he..."

"She can keep secrets, Sev," Lily's voice sounded vague.

Dawn was breaking and his time with Lily was over. The moment the sun broke open he was left alone contemplating all what the apparition had said. Today, he sighed, was going to be the start on his pathway to hell, still that was where the road led that was paved with good intentions.

After he had showered and dressed he thought that there was merit to what Lily had said – seducing Hermione Granger from under Dumbledore's nose held some sort of appeal. The Dark Lord could not object as he was after any titbit of information regarding Potter and the darkness of the act would most certainly hold some merit in his dark heart. He would love the thought of the muggleborn betraying those she supposedly loves.

In fact he began to look forward to the day ahead...

Miss Granger won't know what came to her when he accosted her with Slytherin charms, grace and etiquette. He washed his hair three times that morning, brushed it properly and added a sleek and shine charm that Lucius taught him. He smirked as he abandoned the heavy duty black set and brought out his lighter fabric, emerald green robes he wore for special occasions. He may have to introduce colour to his wardrobe. Making a note to ask Narcissa for guidance in that respect. Narcissa would do anything; even befriend Hermione if he so asked, especially if it meant Draco did not have to kill Dumbledore. He wondered if any of the Malfoy had any visitors that night.

Lily had said there was no time for baby steps, which was his normal approach – he hated to have to be Gryffindorian about this endeavour. If he was going to woo Miss Granger, by the founders and their families, he would do it!

Bewitch. Ensnare. Teach.

A reptilian smirk spread across his face, oh I can do that to her, he smiled. I can unleash myself upon you, he thought as he buttoned up his frilled tunic. By the time I am through with you I will ruin you for any other wizard who comes along, perhaps even make sure no other wizard touches you from the day after I bed you.

Simmer. Boil. Stir.

Just like emotions, he knew he could entice hatred and fear but he had other things he could do for Hermione. The Yule Ball proved that the cygnet had become a flourishing swan. He could entice her heart to yearn, make her ache between the thighs, he could bring out the lusts within her. Use her devotion to study and show her other ways of being studious.

Then when finished he would demand she stayed behind next year – for how could he continue – if she was under the first layer of skin now, then how would it be at the end of six months when he had taken her to bed not once but several times?

Now, what was a good reason to keep her here... something that would stop her well-intentioned but utterly drastic measures she could make for herself. It would change plans but he was adaptable, so was she, it was a trait Muggleborns were good at. Half-Bloods too. Once he used his voice for sensual charm he'd probably have half the witches begging to be bedded.

Why not?

It is about time he had some fun. He will, of course, be only taking the actually graceful Miss Granger to bed. By now he was certain that he would introduce her to Narcissa. It is about time she understood her older sister's decision. If he could re unite a family that would be more of a bonus. Yes, he smiled as he clasped the outer robes together with the silver snake like buckle that rested below the chest bone.

Time to shine, Severus, but only a little. What worked for Ebenezer Scrooge won't work for you, so you have to take this calmly.

Miss Hermione Granger – the bane of his life – would be in for an incredible shock!

Little did he know that _he_ was the one in for the surprise.


	2. Of Letters

**Always Is A Long Time**

 **Of Letters**

 **Hogwarts:**

 **Friday 1st November**

As seemed inevitable Severus received a missive from Remus detailing in paragraphs and pages what James had said to him. Severus skimmed the majority of the letter as it seemed to be written when he was in a blubbing state. Shaking his head Severus decided to read the relevant details.

" _Anyway, so Jim said that he and Lily have been concocting a plan. I cannot say I am comfortable with the idea of you seducing our little Hermione, but according to James who has it on good authority from Lily, that no one else would be right for her. If ever there was a witch we, all of us, could never say no to it was Lily, right?_

 _So, our dear Lily visited you. I am pleased she did, especially as it may have saved all our lives. Also, it seems we are to find out how to save Hermione from herself. Can we do this without bickering do you think? I hope so. We have always been rather intelligent beings, have we not?_

 _I have some ideas, but they are our Hermione's parents at the end of the day, we should really consult her about it. I suggest that we meet somewhere neutral on a Friday night. I will bring Dora with me as I know she views Hermione as a long lost sister._

 _Somewhere informal, a pub – not the Leaky Cauldron. Do you have a pair of jeans Severus – I am prepared to go under the name Roman, so you could be a Steven for the night. Good job that both the girls can be known as somewhat their names.._."

The letter ran in that vein all the way through. A rambling that he found tedious to read. Some point the man seemed to be writing dialogue he and Dora were sharing whilst he was composing the damned thing. Then he picked up the next letter, it was from Narcissa. _Interesting_ , he thought, _what would she have to write to me about?_

" _Sev, darling,_

 _Last night I had a visit from my mother, I hope you were visited by yours… there's something I need to talk to you about. Saturday, in your office. Please, be patient with me, I need your help again._

 _Do not think I am using you like a mattress because, in my heart at least, you are so much more than that. Please, see me._

 _XX Cissa XX"_

* * *

Once he was settled in his fifth-year class he watched from hooded eyes as he composed a short note to Narcissa back.

" _Narcissa_

 _There is something else I wish to discuss with you within the privacy and confines of my office. I trust you are not bringing your sister with you this time around as this requires a delicate touch which dear contumacious Bella is most definitely not._

 _I hope you bring the ears you listen with both your heart and head, so you are in accord of what I want from you because, through the vow being unbreakable, I believe I am at leisure to make more demands._

 _Tea shall be served by my fair hands, no need to bring an elf with you the way Lucius is. Is Lucius well? I believe he has a special dispensation to be able to write to you._

 _Severus."_

* * *

That evening he received the next letter from Cissa.

" _Sev, darling,_

 _I do believe Lucius is coping, not well, I must admit but he is…settled, is the best word for it. Although you should have seen the rage in his eyes when I told him what our Lord wants our precious son to do._

 _Of course, I won't bring an elf. I learned that the hard way!_

 _Why the secrecy Sev? Is there something you fear I may not wish to hear because that is what my mother told me rather cryptically. That I shall need to listen to someone who does not sugar-coat things and it will make me uncomfortable. She told me that some things will be required of me, I have always been more afraid of my mother than I ever have been of Bella._

 _Saturday is fine. I promise to keep this secret from my sister. Please burn all communication so she won't find it. Bella Bloodhound, we…_ (he could not make out the next few words as there was a splodge as if she was thinking of something sad,) _… anyway so, that's said._

 _Tell me, Sev, if I saw this advice for sale in a store, would I buy it?_

 _XX Cissa XX_ "

* * *

" _Narcissa._

 _Please refrain from signing off with capital X's, what are you? Twelve?_

 _I do not think you are going to like the advice no, and I definitely do think you are going to have to bring your ice queen hat with you as I talk to you. This time I shall be inviting people I know and some of them I like. I have upped my terms._

 _If the price is too expensive to pay then I_ _may_ _have to re-evaluate what you mean to me as a friend. This is_ _that_ _important. Please, Narcissa, you shall need to hear me… er us… out. There would be more than one other person. I plan on making the third side with people I trust, and no it won't be called_ _Dumbledore's Army_ _! I know you're smirking._

 _I do not mind burning all correspondence between us in this our future endeavour together as that would most certainly be a wise decision in regards to what I have in mind._

 _Looking forward to Saturday already, even though I am hosting a tea party I will be holding you hostage, Narcissa as there are issues I want you to solve with someone._

 _Severus!_ "

* * *

" _Sev, darling,_

 _What is wrong with conveying kisses in a letter to a friend?_

 _My gosh, Sev, this sounds like a dreadfully dull tea-party. More like a genteel way to plan a war in the confines of manners, and what do you mean by my Ice Queen Hat? You know I despise being considered as such when I have warmth and heart and am not completely stoic._

 _However, whatever it is you are planning it sounds like you shall not be involving Dumbledore in all this. That old fool should have been ousted in our time. If our choice of headmaster were made your life would have been easier!_

 _All right, so this is all rather cloak and dagger and I appreciate that. Would you believe I have not seen Bella… Perhaps she's with our Lord elsewhere. That would make this a hell of a lot easier on yourself. Darling, what colours should I wear?_

 _Oh, should there be other ladies present I expect you to be polite. Even if you have invited a muggleborn, though why would you? Although it might do them good to see how civilised people behave._

 _The Slytherin in me is cautious but excited as I have nothing to do and am remarkably bored. Shopping is not what it used to be without a man to wear things I buy for, and all anyone can talk about is how forlorn they are when their husbands were thrown in Azkaban,_

 _I'm bored, Sev_

 _XX Cissa XX_ "

* * *

" _Narcissa,_

 _How in the seven circles of hell should I know what colours to wear? As it's autumn I figure russets, oranges, browns? I don't know!_

 _You have to go and ruin our correspondence by mentioning how poorly shopping has gone down. We're in a war, witch! Of course, everyone is down, dementors seem to be breeding like rabbits. Though I do not know how they mate if ever they do._

 _Bored? Read a bloody book!_

 _Do not worry tomorrow is going to be the cure for your boredom anyway. I will not let you go until things are solved, just remember that. It will be better if you do not make any remarks to do with political leanings._

 _We need a third side so please, Narcissa, let your bigotry stay in the Manor. I need cool, controlled, Narcissa; the one who made the cold-blooded decision to marry a man for his name and not for love. Find your love, Narcissa, I urge you to do so before the war takes over all our blackened hearts._

 _This has to be the last letter as I need to talk to others to get them gathered._

 _Severus!"_

* * *

Hermione was shocked to find an eagle owl sat on her coverlet with a letter hanging out of his mouth.

" _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I would appreciate it if you come to my study via the directions I have mapped out for you, for I can assure you, it will not be on that infernal map that allows you to commit so many acts of larceny around the school._

 _Tomorrow afternoon, at 14:30 pm I wish to invite you over for a spot of afternoon tea with some friends. I would put your reasonable head on; you may hear things you should not be privy to, so, I will assume that I can trust that you shall be discreet over what we are to discuss._

 _The password to enter the study for your use is Discretion._

 _Wear a tea rose style set of robes. There are going to be some well-bred women at the tea party._

 _This may seem out of character but let's just say I have had a new perspective on life. Thank you – for all you have said about me when I was too deaf to hear._

 _Professor S Snape_

 _PS: At the tea, you may address me as Severus. This is to be a meeting of equals. I shall return the favour and call you Hermione if you wish not to be addressed as such then my invitation to call me Severus is still open._ "

She felt a chin on her shoulder and turned to find Fay Dunbar reading with her, "I can help you if you want?"

"Thank you, Fay," she sighed, "I may need some help in getting ready."

"Wonder what has come over him all of a sudden, jealous of Slughorn?"

"I don't know, but I am intrigued."

"Brave girl," Fay remarked. "Extremely brave. Well, speaking of," she flopped onto her bed, "I have Homework to do, Herbology."

"Need some help?"

"Sure," Fay bounced on Hermione's bed. "You're better off being up here. Those two are lip locked again. She was allowing his hand on her breasts. So," she got the books, quills and plant samples out, "which soil is better and why? Like, why should I care? I'll end up being a lowly secretary at any rate."

"Gardening and Herbology are supposed to instil in us a skill we can utilise later on in life, Fay. After staying at the Weasley's I can appreciate that."

"What time did he say?"

"Half Two," she said, "which gives you and Eloise plenty of time to wrestle my hair in submission."

"You are going to look so beautiful; I just know it!"

"Thank you, Fay."

Back in the dungeons, he received a reply:

" _Dear Professor S Snape (Severus)_

 _I shall be glad to attend your afternoon soirée. I am sorry but Fay Dunbar saw the letter – I hid it from the gossiping gooses Lavender and Parvati._

 _You have always intrigued me, sir, so I am delighted to be counted amongst a number I never realised I was part of until today. This is about the war and Headmaster Dumbledore's withered hand isn't it?_

 _Do not concern yourself over my ability to keep a secret. Fay keeps to herself and concerns herself with homework and nothing much else, at least I will look at boys. She seems a quiet little witch so I doubt my going to tea at your study will invite much censure._

 _I am perfectly at ease with you calling me Hermione for tomorrow afternoon._

 _Goodnight Severus x_ "

He did not know what to think of the presence of a love heart in a missive from a student, but he supposed she signed off that way to everyone, still, it was nice to think he was the only recipient of that lovely heart she'd drawn and outlined in purple.

 _Goodnight Hermione_ , he thought as he was on his way to his own bed.

He just knew tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

 **AN** : A filler chapter to set the scene for the next chapter which I hope to be all killer.


	3. Losing Meaning

**AN: Thank you Roilena and Grammarly for looking this through.**

* * *

This story is set in **1996**. I use bands and music from that era and what Hermione would have canonically grown up with. As she is my age I know what she would have listened too.

* * *

 **Always Is A Long Time**

 _My life is losing its meaning_  
 _He shines so hard. There's nowhere to run_  
 _He blinds, his mind outshines the sun_  
 _Imagine what he could become He's only_  
 _Begun to outshine the sun_

 _All About Eve – Outshine The Sun_

 **Losing Meaning**

 **Hogwarts:**

 **Saturday 02nd November**

That morning, Severus Snape was anxiously pacing up and down in front of his fireplace awaiting the arrival of his first guest with bated breath. He tried all he could to make his study look welcoming by having a calming fire, Narcissa's favourite patchouli incense sticks and scatter cushions in green and silver – he'd planned it by having Narcissa arrive first through the floo, then he would block it – the others were walking through a secret door that only revealed itself to the individual passwords given to each person he'd invited.

A table had been prepared – Five two-tier platters were filled with finger sandwiches. Smoked salmon and brie; egg and cress; liver pâté; cheddar cheese and tomato; every sandwich was accompanied with lettuce, cucumber and basil leaves. Three two-tier platters were filled with a vast selection of cold meats and crusty bread. The bottom tiers were filled with mini quiche Lorain's; pork pies, Cornish pasties and scotch eggs. The other end of the table held three of the same two-tier platters that were filled with lemon curd tarts; jam tarts; apple turnovers; tea cups filled with peach crumbles, and a selection of cakes.

Three giant jugs were filled with freshly squeezed orange juice, pumpkin juice and water alongside five singular pots of hot water and a selection of tea leaves for people to mix their own blend. Silver edged, tea strainers sat by dainty tea-cups. Just looking at it he knew there was probably too much but better to be over-prepared than under-prepared. He had plans for the leftovers.

Severus took his cue from when he'd been to such affairs at various manors across the Counties. He did have two Blacks to impress after all, and he wished to show Hermione a classier side to his character. It did not matter – any spare victuals would go to her dormitory for her friends to have a tea party of their own if they so desired.

Everyone else was given 14:30 as the time to arrive but Narcissa was given 14:00, the witch was always fashionably late; as guessed she'd stepped elegantly through the fireplace unblemished by soot at 14:06. Appearing neat as a pin in a blood red, ruby encrusted corset, long flowing ruby red sleeves of a poet's blouse underneath and rustling dark russet skirts. Three-inch brown leather boots with metal fastenings completed her look. She was the absolute essence of the Autumn Queen.

"You have gone to some effort," she said as she clasped his upper arms in her dainty hands, lightly bussing either side of his face as he kissed her, "how many others have you invited?"

Quickly, he worked out the maths in his head: "Five others. You have to stay through the entire tea, and you will be polite," he ordered. "Go help yourself to some tea," he offered.

"Yes, yes, so you said in your letters yesterday. Already I am intrigued by the cloak and dagger aspect of this, however," she smirked, "I have not put on my Ice Queen hat as you put it. I woke up emptying my mind and employing my Occlumency shields so that I may remain calm."

"No cheating."

"But…"

He held his hand up closing his eyes, "No buts," he interrupted, "I have invited someone I do not like to this tea and have let my shields go. You can sit through two or three hours with people you claim not to like. If I can do it, so can you."

"Fine," she sighed closing her eyes and took a deep breath. That was when the other person he'd asked to arrive walked in.

"Turn around," he whispered mendaciously in her ear, "and remember what I am about to do for your son."

Slowly Narcissa turned around and gasped. Standing in front of her in a similar outfit of dark and light greens was her long-lost sister Andromeda. Only Severus had known how badly her heart broke over the loss of Andi to their family. The two witches stood and simply stared at each other in strained silence.

"What are you doing here Mrs Malfoy?" Andromeda said rather stiffly realising she had to say something but held firm onto her status as an ousted Black.

This was when Severus circled around the two women who were as tall as each other, eyeing the other with hidden hostility but, he was pleased to note, long forgotten feelings of sisterhood.

"Same as you, I imagine," Narcissa replied back calmly.

Interestingly, it seemed it was Narcissa holding back running to her sister's arms. A single tear strayed down her face. Andromeda remained stoic, though he could detect a slight twitching of her arms as if they wanted to envelop her sister in the deepest hug to ever be shared by siblings. Severus wanted to push them closer but from experience, he knew this would take a group setting and some hard work ahead. They would be hugging by the end of the tea party if it was the last thing he did.

"So how are…" they both said together, causing Narcissa to smirk as she recalled doing such a thing when they were children to drive Bella mad.

"You first…" they gestured to the other again their voices in harmony with the other.

"I insist…" their lips twitched in little smirks as they were both enjoying this.

At least the ice was broken, "How about I solve this? Mrs Tonks, please help yourself to some tea then please step in that corner – I am expecting others and we'd all be squashed if you don't move along."

Gladly the two ladies followed his lead and silently blended their own tea, Narcissa mixed a blend of peaches, lady grey and lime; Andromeda went for mango, vanilla, and rose. Once they were in the shadows, the next person arrived surprisingly on time. A mousy haired witch stood in front of her ex-professor and sniffled as she greeted him.

"Wotcha!" she sighed. Her maudlin countenance rivalled his own. "What's this all about then?"

"Nymphadora?"

"Mum?" the Metamorphmagi's eyes travelled to the other person in the room. "Aunt Narcissa? Snape," she arched an eyebrow, "colour me interested. So, I suppose I help myself then," she beamed at the well laid spread before her. Narcissa winced at her estranged Niece's adoption of her muggleborn father's Australian brogue, "I'm half-starved."

"One more witch and two wizards are part of this party."

Dora giggled and her eyes twinkled purple with mischief, "Ah, so it's an orgy then?"

"Nymphadora, watch your tongue!"

"You have a nerve, mother," Dora snapped, her irritation written clearly across her face. "What do you expect when you call your daughter _Nymph_ adora?"

"It is an old family name," Narcissa piped up with after sipping her peaches/lady grey/lime blend, "you are partially Black…"

"Don't you dare give me that _Toujours Pur_ crap," Dora hissed, turning her tongue into that of a serpent. "Dear old Great Aunt Wally has made her feelings well known on that subject." Andromeda rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as her daughter turned her back to mix herself a strawberry and peach blend, "blasting mother off that abomination of a tapestry just because she found love?" her tone had turned sad. "I mean," she swung around spilling her tea in her saucer, "mum loves dad, what's wrong with that?"

The two witches glanced at one another then Narcissa turned to her estranged niece and smiled warmly, "Nothing is wrong with finding and falling love. In fact, I am rather jealous that she _has_ found and fallen for it."

"So why punish her for marrying where her heart led her and not where the…"

"TONKS!" a voice yelled, Nymphadora turned around and her face lightened up at the sight of Hermione.

"Wotcha, Hermione!" the girls rushed to each other tightly hugging as though they had not seen the other girl in years. "Look at you, you're beautiful."

Hermione blushed with the compliment, "Am I?"

Everyone turned to the last female and the general consensus was, indeed, that the ugly duckling had become a beautiful swan. Fay, Eloise and Parvati had helped her get ready. They had wrestled her unruly locks into submission with a combination of Sleekeazy's, three silver combs that were slipped in at the high points either side of her forehead, and decorated with abalone shell beads that were threaded sporadically through her plaited hair.

Dark red and brown shadows with cat wing eyeliner made her cinnamon eyes stand out; her russet coloured tea dress with an orange band of flowers around her waist complimented all the different tones in her hair. Orange kitten-heeled Mary Janes finished off her outfit. In short, she was absolutely stunning.

Even Narcissa could not find fault with her appearance, she noticed that without being around those idiotic boys, the young witch held herself well.

"Prof…"

"Remember what I said in my letter, _Hermione_ ," a little smirk alighted Narcissa's face the moment she witnessed the blush that painted the young student's face. "Go help yourself to some tea."

"S-Severus," she stuttered as she mixed up breakfast and lemon tea with a hint of orange. "Please, what's going on?" she asked as Severus helped her into a seat. She watched over his shoulder as a blonde witch stepped out from the shadows. Quickly she glanced back to observe the Professor's profile. "Why is Mrs Malfoy and…and…" her pallor soon changed to white as she saw a woman remarkably like Bellatrix Lestrange standing next to her! As Severus had set Hermione's tea aside she sprang up from her chair; immediately jumping in front of Tonks, her body in battle mode, "stay back…take me instead!"

"No dear," the Bella look-a-like immediately rushed over to reassure the frightened young witch prepared to protect her daughter, "I'm Andromeda. Please, shh, don't be afraid, I'm Dora's mother," her hands were on Hermione's face, fingers massaging her forehead her voice soothing and low, "look at me!" Everyone watched Hermione evaluate the witch before her, "would you think Bellatrix would rush over and comfort you?"

Before she could say anything, Andi wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders, dragging her into a motherly hug. The shock was too much as she stood there quivering in Andi's arms. Narcissa decided she had to step forward and keep the witch calm as well by soothing her hair.

"Severus called us all here for a reason, Miss Granger, there is an amnesty at work here – I cannot harm you in this room."

It was then two deep boisterous voices rented the air, it was Narcissa's turn to blush as she glanced up at the tall, handsome, Auror. Never had her heart beat as fast as it did at the sight and sound of a sublime example of the male specimen. Although she had remained steadfast to Lucius in peacetime, in both wars she'd often found herself questioning her loyalties. Whenever she did it was because of this man before her now. He was the one who was usually the designated Auror to oversee all those raids and she used to glance surreptitiously behind hooded eyes as he walked around the Manor, prowling like an elegant feline.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Hermione gasped and smiled warmly, "Professor Lupin."

Kingsley enthusiastically wrapped his arm around the little witch and swung her around, "How's my favourite little witch?" he asked laughing joyfully.

Something dark entered Narcissa's mind at the passionate display before her. Lucius had never picked her up abandoning his stiff manners, to merrily swing her around the room, happiness etched on every line of his visage and the gleam of his gaze the way Auror Shacklebolt had just demonstrated his ability to do so with Hermione. Except when she told him their only pregnancy that held was a boy he swept her up and seduced her on the desk in front of his leering father's portrait.

"Thank you for that display," Severus rebuked.

Remus hugged the witch in a fatherly manner, "Hermione, how many times must I tell you, it's Remus."

"Kingsley, Remus please mix your own teas and all of you help yourselves to the…" Severus didn't finish as both men beat a hasty path to the refreshments.

Both men went for simple ordinary tea with little splashes of milk. _Builders Tea_ , Hermione thought, typical for a werewolf and an Auror. She stirred her light blend.

Narcissa shook her head, "No Sev," she said, "as per Slytherin custom, the men must fill the plates for the women, as we are one man short one of us would have to share. Now," she said, " this is because we are without servants, Mr Lupin you must serve Andromeda and Nymphadora, Auror Shacklebolt and Severus the one you give the food to is the one you take care of the rest of the afternoon. It is only proper that women are taken care of first in any social situation."

The moment both men rushed to help Hermione a jealous vein pulsed through Severus' heart at how easy it was for Remus and Kingsley to show their affection for her. Kingsley conceded defeat and went to take care of Narcissa. Who wished she could be affronted at being second best.

"Now, please, I shall talk to you about what happened the other night. I know I am not the only one who received a visitation from people beyond the veil."

"I didn't," Hermione moaned. "I know quite a few have; Luna saw her mother, Lavender was told by her grandfather that she was to be wed before she finished school; then there was Neville; Seamus, Ernie…but none of us Muggleborns!"

"Muggles weren't able to get beyond the rip, it was an unusual circumstance, after all, Hermione," said Remus. "I was visited by James."

"I was," Narcissa confessed looking furtively at Andi, "by our mother."

"I was too," Andromeda kept her voice soft and husky, "by our father. He apologised, and he loves the fact that I have such a powerful daughter. Metamorphmagi were uncommon but not unusual in our line. He's proud of you, Nymphadora. He wants you to get to know Draco."

"What of you, Severus?" Kingsley asked, "who visited you?"

"I was visited by Lily."

He watched as Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Lily? As in Lily…"

"Yes, Hermione, we were childhood friends," he sank down on the sofa, "it was information she offered to me from your grandparents that is the reason for this meeting."

"Gramma," Hermione's eyes shone with joy as Severus mentioned her grandma, "gramma Kat?"

"Lily did not mention her name."

"She's my only dead gramma," Hermione burst into tears.

"Well, your gramma Kat was concerned over something you are planning on doing. I collected Dora because she considers you like a long-lost little sister. I asked Remus as an adult you care about," Remus nodded. "Kingsley due to his status as an Auror and Mrs Tonks due to her status as someone married to a Muggleborn and Mrs Malfoy due to her position and power."

It was then Severus had offered a plate laden with sandwiches, pork pies and scotch eggs. "Thank you, sir," she blushed beautifully as she accepted the plate gracefully, even if the custom did seem archaic and stale, she realised she did not mind being served by her Professor. She nibbled at an egg and cress sandwich then asked, "what else did Lily have to say?"

"Lily informed me of this news because of all what you have done to help her son, and what you plan to do. Myrddin is clearly concerned for what you are thinking of doing," Hermione squirmed in her seat as she continued eating, glad now she had forgone breakfast and lunch; a sentiment shared by others in the room. "Now, why don't you tell us what it is?"

Hermione shuffled around and gulped as she took in the adults that were surrounding her before bursting into tears and shaking with fear and bravery.

"I-I can't think of any other way," she sniffed, Kingsley offered her a handkerchief, which she gratefully took. "I am afraid for my parents," she glanced at Narcissa. "You'd do anything to protect your son, wouldn't you?"

Narcissa nodded her heart sore for the picture of pathos the girl had sketched with just her big sad eyes alone, "Any parent would do anything for their child."

"It swings both ways. Any child would do anything for their parents even if it means…means…" she sobbed twisting the linen in her hands rocking back and forth in her chair. "I wish there were another way but, the only way I can think of to keep them safe is by making sure they forget all about me and relocate to an area I don't even know!"

Everyone gasped, Narcissa was shocked but impressed at the lengths the Gryffindor was prepared to go to, to make sure her parents remained safe from people she'd once considered friends. That evil little green-eyed monster reared up again at the sight of the powerful Auror kneeling down on his knees, his large and safe looking hands grasping the girl's wrists gently as his wide almond eyes implored the young witch to think again.

"What else can be done?" Tonks asked everyone in the room, shouting so her voice could be heard above the vehement protestations. "Seriously," she sighed her Australian twang inherited from her father who came to Hogwarts because his parents moved to England when he was 10 years old. It was a great shock to him that he was a Wizard especially as he came from humble beginnings. Nymphadora loved the Australian accent of her father and grandfather and sort of inherited it, "what else can she do?"

"This is where I come in," Severus said as he too knelt on his knees in front of Hermione and reached up with his thumb to wipe the tears from her face. "Hermione, how long do the effects of a Forgetfulness potion last?"

"An hour, that's not enough time!"

"No, I agree," Andi said, "we can house them for a time. What do your parents do?"

"Dentists," she said hiccupping. "I doubt I can make them take a potion."

"Leave it to me," Andi said patting Hermione's shoulder, "I was, and still am, a proud Slytherin. I will make sure they take it…"

"That won't be necessary either," Severus said, "I plan on making a potion that will dose them up for up to three months. That gives us enough time to resettle them somewhere else – ideas are welcome. Somewhere wide, filled with people, and big."

"I wanted to do it myself so no one else is troubled – I am sure you have infinitely more important things to do than help me," Hermione shrunk back in her seat, reflecting her demure tone and comportment, "I would loathe being an imposition."

"Nonsense," Kingsley said. "We're here to help. I know Dumbledore puts too much emphasis on making sure Harry is safe, but you are just as important. I have a good home; they can house with me. You can visit any time you like."

Narcissa felt her abdomen tighten and twist at the thought of someone spending so much time with this man that was not her. _Merlin_ , that was a wrong thought, decidedly deliciously wrong. He was supposedly her enemy yet the moment she saw him at the first raid on the Manor, she felt something warm pool in her core; her panties were slightly soaked by desire just from one long look with intense eyes and firm handsome jaw. Again, something Lucius could not do.

"There is another matter I wish to discuss with you all and that is making sure Andromeda and Narcissa walk out of here as friends," the Potions master continued. "So, anything you wish to talk to each other about, do so here."

"Cissa, I know you are under great strain but as I said, I found love. I could never have been happy with Walden Macnair, the man's a brute."

"I know, I understand that now after getting to know him, but you being so near, it might have calmed Bella down…"

"She was born evil, Narcissa, I caught her Crucio-ing a poor first year just because the girl breathed in her general direction. There has never been anything soft and dainty about Bellatrix. She acts like she's a proud pureblood lady; she's anything but though, and I cannot stand to be considered her _sister_ let alone her _friend_!"

"What about _me_? Did you ever consider I needed you in my life as much as…"

"Oh Cissa, not a day has gone past that I haven't thought of you, whenever I saw Malfoy's face in the papers I wanted to write a letter to see how you were. You may have the look of a Malfoy, but you aren't a Malfoy," Andromeda took hold of her sister's hand and rubbed her thumb along Narcissa's palm. "I wish you could fall in love with somebody you shouldn't just so you'd understand why I fell in love with Ted. What has Lucius done that makes you so loyal to him anyway?"

"Not much lately."

"Precisely my point. Don't you think it's _twisted_ that our family would rather you were married to a man who is languishing in prison rather than at home where he should be? Don't you think it's _odd_ they value _that_ more than utter honest men like my Ted? We may not have much money, but we have love. A famous muggle once said 'Love is All We Need', and he's right. Everything else is fripperies. Have you ever felt protected by Lucius as a man?"

"No," Narcissa responded with passionate honesty, "I have felt more protection from Draco – Lucius gave me him," Narcissa sighed. "I understand what you are saying but…"

"But what?" Andi asked sharply. Her tone brooking no buts to begin a half-hearted defence of Lucius Malfoy. "A pureblood jailbird is better than an honest man? Look around this room, Cissy! This is a room full of people prepared to help one child. Would your Death Eaters do the same for your _son_ that we have done, and are willing to do, for _her_!"

Narcissa snorted in an unladylike manner, "I doubt it," she scoffed.

"Precisely!"

Hermione watched Professor Snape out of tear-filled eyes, what was he gaining from all this exactly? Why was it important for the Black sisters to reunite? Why, after treating her like an abomination, did he suddenly wish to help her?

"Ladies," Kingsley said, "if you desire neutral ground, my house is free. I know first-hand this is going to take some time, my sister married a muggle she met in Africa without telling us. It took me until her death to forgive her for breaking our mother's heart that we were not invited. Whenever you desire, just inform me of your need for it and I shall adjust the wards at a time available to both of you."

"Is that amenable?" Severus asked the two sisters.

Narcissa shook her head but glanced proudly up at Severus, "You have the tenacity of a Niffler when it comes to finding gold," she sighed, then she glanced at Kingsley again and felt the overwhelming need to smooth her neat-as-a-pin hairdo, instead using her hands to straighten out her robes to indicate her figure, now the compelling wizard was offering her his home. "I – I – I would be glad to," she stammered then blushed.

"Final order of business," Severus said. "Remus grow a spine, ask Nymphadora Tonks out on a date and stop pining after one another. I would have thought if Potter taught you one thing it was to be bull-headed about going after the witch you desire! Life's too short; I've booked a restaurant in your name, Dora, and here are some tickets to a concert. Go, have fun, make merry and get out of my sight!"

Immediately Dora blushed at Severus saying her own name and Remus coughed awkwardly whilst adjusting the lapel of his tattered jacket, "Dora, I don't suppose…"

"Yes, of course, I do!"

"Good now go, the pair of you!"

"But these tickets has the 23rd written on them."

"I figured you'd like the band; the dinner is today."

"Oh, what band are you seeing?" Hermione asked. Remus lowered the tickets and Hermione squealed. "Oh they're one of my favourites – I always listen to them when I'm at home. Ever heard of…"

A small cough interrupted Hermione's ramblings as she turned to see Andromeda arch an eyebrow, although there was a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"I believe Professor Snape has not finished."

"Ah yes," Hermione said suitably chastened into silence.

"For what you want to me to do, Narcissa, I wish you to do something else for me."

"That is?"

"Teach Hermione to hold her head up high – to be proud of herself, and to protect her – should she need it. Everyone else seems to have those to protect…"

"Except for Luna, all she has is her father," Hermione piped up with. "Someone must help her."

"She is a distant relation to my husband; we can work something out but only with her permission."

Kingsley glanced at Hermione and Narcissa. Personally, he felt humbled at being amongst such goddesses. He'd even had a crush on Nymphadora one time, but it was never a good idea to get into a romance with your Partner. It was also not a stroke of brilliance to pine after a girl thirteen years younger than him or a woman of about the same age difference, older than him who so happened to be the wife of a man he loathed. He seemed cursed into admiring witches who'd never look twice at him.

"Hermione," Kingsley said turning to the young witch, "I will place my best men on your parent's house and business."

"What of other muggleborn parents?" Hermione asked, thinking her fellow students' parents would need to be protected too, not just her own.

"That will be sorted in time," Kingsley with a tone of finality to his voice, "lovely tea Severus. Thank you for involving me in all this," Kingsley said, his tone reassured Hermione that this was the right thing to do - throughout the conversation he had done his best to make a dent in the amount of food offered. Hermione noted the lack of lemon drizzle cake, "Mrs Tonks, Mrs Malfoy," he bowed his head in deference to the older witches. "I shall see myself out."

"I'll write first," Narcissa said, "I fear Bella may have detection charms on incoming mail with my husband's permission. I will have to work out a code in which we can speak."

"Leave out every other letter," Hermione suggested.

The two witches glanced down at her as if they'd forgotten she was there, "write the letter but omit every other letter. Like this."

Severus had quills, inks and parchment on the coffee table. Kneeling down in a graceful movement, Hermione sat cross-legged and dipped a spare pen in the ink.

" _Andromeda_

 _I need to speak with you urgently, meet up usual place and usual time._

 _Narcissa."_

"This is the letter, instead it would look like this…"

" _Adoea_

 _I ed o pa wt yu rety, et p sa lc n uul ie._

 _acsa."_

"Hmm, that is a bit too complicated, though I see where you are coming from," Narcissa said. "What if we do not use vowels."

"All right," Hermione smiled, "let's see what that looks like."

" _ndrmd_

 _nd t spk wth y rgntly, mt p sl plc nd sl tm._

 _Nrcss."_

"No, that does not look right either," Andromeda sighed rubbing at the temples. "We have to sort this out before either of us leave."

"Aoea," Hermione started, "hmm not right either. There is one other way but that would be super easy to work out by anyone. It is communication often employed by twins."

"What is that?"

" _Ademordna_

 _I deen ot kaeps htiw ouy yltengru, teem pu lausu ecalp dna lausu emit._

 _Assicran."_

"Et voilà. Up it goes to the mirror and look!"

"Of course, mirror writing," Andromeda said, "but perhaps instead of using our names how about something else, code names if you will."

Nibbling the end of the quill Narcissa, Andromeda, and Severus watched as her eyes lit up when the idea took hold. "Starry Skies, so that that would look like this," she said excitedly, the sound of whirring brains and scratching quills were as soothing to Severus as the sound of dolphin song was to somebody else. "Here," Hermione was triumphant, her face flushed with joy at being useful.

" _seikS yrratS_! For Andromeda and… Spring Bud for Narcissa as that is when the Narcissus starts showing. So that would look… _Dub GnirpS_!"

"I like the Mirror speak, but that would take an awful lot of effort to write; the code names are good though. Perhaps I could post them from Diagon Alley."

"Coded from a neutral place," Hermione continued.

"I know," Andromeda jumped in with, "we can finally put to use your penchant for shopping, and make sure you go into Knockturn Alley. You may be followed at times so it will look like you are purchasing dark things."

"Yes, and your excuse could be you are wishing to aid your son in whatever you and Pr…Severus are up to," Hermione smiled glancing up at the elegant pair of witches, wishing for one moment to look like them.

"You would have made a fine Slytherin, young lady," Narcissa said, "I must go now, and I really loved the fare you provided, Severus."

 _Particularly an easy-on-the-eye dish by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt_ , she thought to herself. The two witches knew that it was time to leave and so they flooed over to somewhere together, Hermione hoped it was the neutral territory needed, where they could talk things over in private.

"They will have sorted things out by now I should imagine," Severus sighed as he sat down next to Hermione. "Your easy camaraderie with Kingsley makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"He is a much older wizard," Hermione sighed, she was going to get this for the rest of her life if she got her own way. "an Auror. He begins a relationship with you, and he could lose his job."

"In the current political climate, he could lose his job anyway. Besides, I saw the way Mrs Malfoy was looking at him. I doubt he stands much of a chance with me."

"Believe me, Kingsley and Narcissa are going to work I can assure you."

"I hope so."

Severus had magicked a bottle and two glasses of wine and started pouring one for each of them, "A little birdie tells me you are 17. Means you can drink in our world."

"Was my plan really that bad?"

"Obliviation is borderline, Hermione, you are brave for even contemplating it, but you could lose them forever."

"I wanted to make sure that they are safe."

"Oh don't worry," Severus flung an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "We'll make sure your parents are safe."

"Thank you, Severus, but why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because," he sighed as he looked at her little hands fiddling in her lap, "Lily tells me you have never once made fun of me or called me names. Is this true?"

"It is."

"Well, then it is time to repay your consideration, by me allowing you in my life as a…a friend, if you'll have me?"

Excited, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and dangled there for a little longer than proprietary allowed. Severus revelled in the feeling of her pressed against him, "I have a feeling I should go." Hermione said letting him go.

"I shall send this food up to your dormitory so that your friends can have a tea party there."

"I am sure it will be enjoyed,"

"Had you not better go now?!" he leaned in close and sniffed in her peaches and cream scent with a hint of strawberries and mint. She was simply alluring. "I shall…" He longed to press his lips to her soft cheek, "Hermione, please come back here next Saturday. Next week, wear your best outfit."

"Who else are you inviting?"

"Your parents," he said.

Hermione's eyes widened; her feline appearance only added to her charms. She was going to be allowed to see her parents and all due to this beautiful man in front of her. Without thinking, Hermione turned around and tilted her head up and placed her lips on his sensual mouth in gratitude.

"I – I -I'm sorry, sir," she hurried up on her feet. "I must go," Severus watched as mortification spread in a peach blush across her cheeks, "goodnight," she stuttered and awkwardly curtsied, "er cheers!"

With that, she dashed out of the room unaware that Professor Snape was smirking as she left. Neither did she see a pair of grey eyes watch from the shadows as she ran as fast as she could back to the safety of red and gold.

Meanwhile, Severus had sat down on his sofa, raising quivering fingers to his trembling lips, they were still tingling from the gentle brush the shy student had offered.

Overall he was pleased with his afternoon's work, he'd reunited sisters, offered Narcissa an alternative to Lucius that was not him, and had sorted out the pining pair of transforming termagants.

Now he had started on warming Hermione up to him he found himself believing Lily just a bit more. Hermione had remained silent most of the time, she tried to help the sister's mend their relationship and, he sighed, unknowingly impressed Narcissa by her behaviour.

He leaned back and shut his eyes; entertaining was exhausting. No wonder Narcissa looked shattered and frazzled half the time; even though he was done in, he felt fulfilled at what he accomplished.

Perhaps he could host more tea parties? Set up his own club to rival Slughorns. He'd surround himself with those who would add to the conversation even if they had no famous forebear. He'd poach Hermione right from under the fat fool's nose.

With that merry thought in mind, he drifted off into a well-deserved nap. Sinking into remembrances of how tiny Hermione had felt against him and he realised something had stirred within, a desire to shelter her. Determination settled in his heart, firmly resolving within his own conscience that he would use all his might and power to protect her and anyone she cared about with all his might.

"You'll be mine," he murmured softly, "as I'll be yours!"

* * *

 **AN** : _So Severus is listening to Lily. More Snape goodness to come. I looked up a lot for this chapter but made up the Slytherin etiquette. There are flaws I only just realised in that system but I can smooth those out later._


End file.
